


A Bit of a Flirt

by talkingtothesky



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor looks on in dismay as Jack and Gene have a bit of a scrap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of a Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #69](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/1834106.html?thread=22762106). My drabble masterlist is [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/130470.html).

“Hey, there! Captain Jack Harkness. And _who_ are _you_?”

“Oh, don’t start!” The Doctor warned him, but Jack just grinned. He kept grinning even when Hunt swung him around and backed him into the filing cabinet.

“Likes it rough, apparently,“ Jack said happily.

“Jack, I don’t think-“ The Doctor began, but too late; Jack had received a vicious punch to the stomach.

Jack recovered quickly and punched back. The Doctor watched in dismay as the office was torn to shreds, the two men equally matched in their long coats and broad stature.

They were perfect for each other.

Oh, fiddlesticks.


End file.
